Ultraman Cosmos
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Ultraman Cosmos Ultraman Cosmos (ウルトラマンコスモス Urutoraman Kosumosu?) is a Japanese tokusatsuTV show being the 17th show in the Ultra Series. Produced by TsuburayaProductions, Ultraman Cosmos aired from July 7, 2001 to September 28, 2002, with a total of 65 episodes, which currently makes it the longest running Ultra Show to date. Ultraman Cosmos was also the 35th anniversary for the Ultraman series. It was one of the popular entries in the Ultra Series and also second popular of Heisei Ultra series after Ultraman Tiga. Ultraman Cosmos is popular because of his story plot and more than one Ultraman in the series. Ultraman Cosmos is different from any other Ultraman series because Ultraman Cosmos can last long in earth for six minutes. In June 2002, Cosmos was taken off of television for several weeks (following the broadcast of the 49th episode) when lead actor Taiyou Sugiura was questioned in an assault and extortion case. When the case against Sugiura was dropped for lack of evidence, Cosmos ''was put back on the air.[1] TBS and Tsuburaya ultimately pulled five episodes (50, 52, 54, 56, and 58) from broadcast to make up for time lost, and these episodes were later released on DVD. Plot The series featured many firsts for the franchise, including the start of the story in a movie rather than the series proper. UltramanCosmos: The First Contact was the prequel to the series and took place nine years before episode 1. In it, 9-year-old Musashi Haruno encoutners the being of light, Ultraman Cosmos (ウルトラマンコスモス Urutoraman Kosumosu?), and befriends him as the two confront a threat to Earth. Nine years later, Musashi, now 18 and a member of Team EYES, once again encounters the being of light from his childhood. The dark being Chaos Header has appeared and is corrupting the monsters of Earth, making them become ravenous and violent creatures that threaten humanity. Through Musashi's will to see the beasts and humans live in peace, he combine power with Ultraman Cosmos to destroy the dark being Chaos Header and bring peace to humanity one and for all. Team EYES Team '''E'lite Y'oung '''E'xpert 'S'quadrons, also known as Team EYES, is the monster attack team (Operational unit) of the series. They have the most advanced technology of any of the past teams in the original universe. The team also have archives containing information of monsters/aliens that had appeared in past series. The name of the document is the same as the defense team of the series in which the monster had appeared. Team EYES is consider Ultraman “Third hand” because they always help Ultraman when fighting with monster. Team EYES consist of 10 members including Musashi. *'Hirumitsu Hiura ' 'Hiura is the 30-year-old captain of Team EYES and one of the founding members of the SRC research project. He is affectionately called "cap" by his teammates and was the reason Musashi was allowed to team EYES. Though essentially a gentleman, Hiura has a wild side that comes out when he finds himself in battle. *'Mizuki Shibuo''' 'The vice-captain of Team EYES, 28 years old. Mizuki is one of the original defense instructors and joined Team EYES after sympathizing with their policies and ideals. While she is generally reserved, she often takes the lead in battle and guides her team through dangerous situations with great care and experience. *'Tetsuo Shinjoh' 'The bland but tall and good-looking guy with a fan following, 25 years old. Has a TPC nurse in a miniskirt for a sister. He is sometimes brash and hotheaded, but is also a bit of chicken and fears ghosts and supernatural things. He is consider the best soldier in Team EYES combination with Fubuki and Nakajima. Although he is hotheaded he always care of his teammates and make Musashi as his apperantice. *'Keisuke Fubuki 'A 23-year-old former police officer and the rookie member of EYES before Musashi. He has a cool, yet slightly aggressive personality that SRC initially did not want on their Team EYES project. He often comes into conflict with other members on how to deal with the corrupted monsters, especially butting heads with Musashi many times. The two form a deep friendship throughout the series as Fubuki comes to understand Musashi and his feelings towards life. Though Fubuki is strong, he was a sick child who was unable to defend those closest to him; this led to him wanting to become strong to protect others, an ideal which was eventually washed away by a need to simply be strong. *'Kouhei Kariya 'An expert of shooting in Team EYES, 23 years old. well versed in archaeology. He is quick thinking and always make peace when Shinjoh and Fubuki argue. Kariya is consider the joker in the team EYES. He taught Musashi shooting and fighting. *'Koji Doigaki 'Koji is the 22-year-old mechanic of Team EYES and seen as the most naive member of the team. He hails from Kochi prefecture, his teammates often think of him as a country boy because of this. He was called a genius scientist at a young age and was watched closely by the SRC project. Koji joined the team so he could escape his father, a man who he shares an uneasy relationship with. Although he is seen as the most naive members but he is being respected by Nakajima because of his skills. *'Tsutomu Nakajima ' The pudgy technician and researcher of the EYES team,20 years old. Often becomes panicked or overly serious. He is close with Mayumi, Musashi and Ayano because of thier age gap, he make Dogaki as his teacher because of his skills. *'Mayumi Shinjoh' 'Shinjoh's 19-year-old little sister that work as a nurse in TPC. She had a biker boyfriend that died in episode 15. She joined the Team EYES with the help of her older brother. She has great sibling-type arguments with him. She is close with Ayano and always treat Ayano like his younger sister. *'Ayano Morimoto' 'A 18-year-old member of the team and the youngest member, younger than Musashi by 10 months. Ayano is very spirited and often spoiled due to her upbringing. She has a habit of falling in love with handsome men and doesn't concern herself with femininity. She was initially very cold towards Musashi, unable to accept that her junior on the team was actually older than she was and often referred to him as "Member Musashi" throughout most of the series. The two seem to form a close bond as the series plays out. Although, Ayano is always cold towards Musashi but she always cure and treat Musashi when he injured in battle field. She is the first member of Team EYES that known Musashi is Ultraman Cosmos. Since that, Ayano always worried when Musashi goes into battle field and become Ultraman Cosmos. At the end of the show Ayano leave Team EYES and get married with Musashi. On the movie Ultraman Saga Ayano and Musashi is seen have a son. Ultraman Host *'Musashi Haruno/Ultraman Cosmos A 18-year-old pilot candidate part of the SRC Space Development Center. Musashi first encountered Ultraman Cosmos as a child and formed a bond with him that would return to aid him as an adult. He confronts a monster corrupted by the Chaos Header's Virus of Light(光のウィルス ''Hikari no Wirusu?) and is allowed to join Team EYES as a result of his brave actions. Musashi faces a dilemma later on in the series when he realizes that the Chaos Header is not simply a virus, but a living creature that he must destroy. Musashi is skilled in pilot and the team member always called him “Pilot Ace”. Team EYES treat Musashi and Ayano like thier younger brother and younger sister because of thier age. Musashi married to Ayano and leaves Team EYES, he become a ZAP SPACY member by the end of the show. *'''Takiyama Jun/Ultraman Justice 20 Years old was a smart young scholar in Alchemy Stars. A SRC Space Development Center Member. He is cold but kind heart type of person. When he first meet with the Musashi he already know that Musashi is Ultraman Cosmos. Ayano always falling in love with him although Jun never show interested in her. In final episode Jun decide to follow Ultraman Justice wander acros universe. He return in Ultraman Cosmos VS Ultraman Justice: The Final Odyses. Ultraman Cosmos The being of light that comes from space in the series and hopes to establish peace in the universe. He sparks a friendship with the young Musashi that will be a lifelong bond between the two. After defeating the threat in First Contact, Cosmos returns to space and is not seen again for nine years, in which time much has changed on earth. Ultraman Cosmos is different from any other Ultraman that can last long in earth for three minute, when combined power with Musashi Ultraman Cosmos can last long for six minutes. Musashi becomes Cosmos by using the Cosmo Pluck (コスモプラック Kosumo Purakku?) and shouting "Cosmos!". Cosmos' Main form is the red and blue Fusion Mode (融合モード Yūgō mōdo) a special mode that can only be sustained when he combined power with Musashi. It 2nd form is Luna Mode (ルナモード Runa Mōdo?) used to heal monsters under the influence of Chaos Header's virus. The red Corona Mode (コロナモード Korona Mōdo?) is the mode that Cosmos uses when he faces stronger monster. His most powerfull form is the Future Mode (フューチャーモード Fyūchā Mōdo?) , and the golden Future Mode which appears in the final episode and serves as an upgrade to Future Mode. He also has Miracluna Mode (ミラクルナモード Mirakuruna Mōdo?) his default mode, in this mode Ultraman Cosmos can only last long for at least three minutes. Ultraman Cosmos Form *'Fusion Form' *'Luna Form' *'Corona Form' *'Future Form' *'Golden Future Form' *'Miracluna Form'